El secreto que compartimos
by LunaticaMisayAsukii
Summary: ¿Cómo comenzó Seiya a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Saori? la historia secreta que nunca han querido revelar ¿realmente podrán jugarsela todo por el todo?


Contexto: Seiya ha puesto su vida en peligro por salvar a Saori de los cuervos de Jamián. Ahora se encuentra en grave estado en el hospital donde Saori aguarda preocupada por su recuperación…

* * *

Él aún no despierta. Todo ha sido mi culpa, si hubiera sabido defenderme por mi misma, si fuera más valiente como todos ellos, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. No sé cómo hacer todo lo que se supone que debo hacer. Me siento perdida.

Lo miro una vez más, sigue inconsciente, pero las máquinas a las que está conectado me indican que todo está normal. _Lo siento_, vuelvo a decir, pero creo que él no me escucha.

Salgo de la habitación. Todo está muy solo y muy callado, camino hasta una sala de espera cercana donde me pareció haber visto una máquina expendedora. Llegó allí y hay una televisión encendida con el volumen muy bajo. Una madre y su hija están sentadas en las sillas. La niña descansa la cabeza en el regazo de su madre, y ésta le acaricia el cabello amorosamente. Me les quedo viendo sin darme cuenta. La niña parece ser apenas un par de años menor que yo y por un momento juego a que soy ella y duermo tranquilamente acunada por mi madre, pero luego, casi al instante, una voz en mi cabeza me recuerda que estoy sola. Al único que tuve fue a mi abuelo y él ya no está conmigo.

La señora se da cuenta que las observo así que disimulo y pretendo que busco algo de comer en la máquina. Hay toda clase de golosinas, me decido por un paquete de gomas ácidas que me gustan mucho, las tomo y me siento con ellas en la salita de espera. Poco tiempo después aparece una enfermera y entonces la señora se levanta afanosa de la silla para hablar con ella. La niña que ahora se ha despertado mira preocupada a su madre. Yo me muevo un par de sillas y le ofrezco uno de mis dulces para distraerla, ella me sonríe.

Ahora son las 3 de la mañana, ya no hay enfermera, ni niña ni madre, solo estoy yo con la luz de la televisión que crea sombras al mi alrededor. Veo el paquete de gomas ácidas vacío en mis manos y pienso si debería llevarle unas a Seiya, me pregunto si le gustarán, pero enseguida caigo en cuenta que quizá ni las debe conocer y ese simple detalle provoca que todo venga a mí. Le he arrebatado su infancia, le he quitado su familia y ahora está gravemente herido por mi culpa.

Seiya, cómo podrías perdonarme…

Regreso a la habitación donde todo parece seguir igual. Me siento con cuidado al borde de la cama y paso mi mano por su rostro, siento que está un poco caliente y entonces voy al lavabo a humedecer un paño con agua. Noto mi reflejo en el espejo, estoy pálida, me veo horrible. Recuerdo que todos me insistieron en que debía ir a la mansión a descansar, pero yo no podía concebir la sola idea de separarme de él y dejarlo así.

_Yo cuidaré de ti ahora_, le digo mientras paso el paño húmedo por su frente, él frunce el ceño y mi corazón da un vuelco, ¿Seiya? Comienzo a decir ¿me escuchas? Espero varios segundos, vuelvo a llamarlo, pero nada ocurre. Acerco mi rostro al de él, puedo sentir su respiración pausada y mi pulso se acelera. Ahora podría hacerlo sin problema, nadie nos interrumpiría, pero… no estaría bien, no estaría bien si él no se entera. Aunque lo más probable es que nunca podría acercarme a él así estando despierto, no puedo hacer nada, yo no soy la chica que le interesa, como podría serlo si ni me soporta. Yo solo soy su obligación.

"La chica que solo te trae problemas"

Camino hacía la ventana, necesito aire, la abro y asomo mi cabeza. Cierro los ojos apenas siento la brisa nocturna refrescándome el rostro, vuelvo a abrirlos y me encuentro con el cielo estrellado.

No puedo evitar recordarlo todo, todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior bajo ese cielo, despertarme en aquél acantilado entre sus brazos, aferrarme a él y saltar al vacío… de nuevo cierro mis ojos y por un momento vuelvo a estar en el abismo cayendo, siento su sangre caliente y el latir de su corazón y yo lo abrazo con más fuerza, no siento miedo. Es como si mi vida estuviera en sus manos desde siempre.

Escucho que se mueve entre las sábanas y algo cae al suelo, creo que el paquete de gomitas que olvidé sobre la cama. Vuelvo a la realidad y me acerco a su cama para ver si se ha despertado, pero sus ojos continúan cerrados, solo se ha movido un poco. Me siento de nuevo en el borde de la cama a vigilar su sueño, pero minutos después, supongo que vencida por el cansancio, comienzo a recostarme lentamente a su lado en el pequeño espacio que ha dejado al moverse. Puedo sentir la tibieza de su piel cerca de la mía, con la yema de mis dedos acaricio su pelo rebelde, tan suave, mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse, siento que puedo descansar.

Estando así cerca de él, ya no me siento tan perdida como antes.

_Hace rato que soy totalmente consiente de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, sé que hace unos minutos Saori ha entrado a la habitación con un paquete de algo en las manos, probablemente son esas famosas gomitas ácidas que le encantan, porque sí, hace mucho tiempo atrás me di cuenta de su "pequeña" adicción a éstas, no muy deliciosas, golosinas. Sí, la he observado, quizás más de lo que me gustaría, aunque sinceramente no puedo entender por qué, ella es demasiado ácida, igual o más que aquellas estúpidas gomitas que de un momento a otro se me han antojado, pff ni que me importara. _

_Está ansiosa, angustiada, por unos segundos me regocijo con la idea de que se preocupe, de que sea ella "la pequeña princesa" la que por esta vez se deje el alma a cambio del bienestar de alguien más, aunque me siento a gusto pensando que esa persona soy yo, sólo yo, en estos momentos somos sólo ella y yo, sonrió ¡no! Momento ¿qué estoy pensando? me muevo pero me mantengo con los ojos cerrados, no quiero despertar aún, no tengo ganas de verla a la cara, un ratito más, sólo un par de minutos más. _

_Siento como se acerca y pone su mano en mi frente, de un momento a otro me he quedado sin aire, con la mente en blanco, todo lo que habíamos vivido quedó resumido en aquella pequeña caricia, ese gesto dijo más de lo que habíamos dicho en toda la vida ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Debo despertar cómo un héroe de cuentos y besarla, declararle mi amor y llevármela en mi fiel corcel? Estoy confuso, no quiero que me toque, no, si quiero, de hecho me gusta, pero no, no, no_

_Se pone de pie y se aleja, va al baño… me deja… suspiro aliviado, es que… es que… no sé nada…_

_Se supone que los príncipes son apuestos, tienen súbditos, caballos, carruajes, joyas y por supuesto un reino… seamos sinceros, yo no tengo nada, no sé si soy lo que se dice apuesto, no tengo súbditos, ni caballos, ni carruajes (quizás un bicicleta) Nada de anillos o joyas y… _

_¡Está helado! No puedo evitar hacer un gesto, es que me ha tomado por sorpresa, me ha puesto un paño helado en la cabeza sin decirme nada… _

_"Yo cuidaré de ti ahora" la escucho decir mientras pasa el paño por mi frente, no puedo evitar sentirme querido, protegido, importante y confuso, demasiado, no sé qué pensar ni cómo actuar, de un momento a otro todo ha quedado patas para arriba y en medio de todo eso estoy yo, aquí, tirado en una cama de hospital, haciéndome el dormido para no enfrentar a la chica que tengo en frente. Intento ignorar sus caricias, trato de evitar pensar en esas suaves manos que recorren mi rostro, quiero que deje de hacerlo, me confunden, no, suéltame ¡no me toques!_

_ "¿Seiya?" Comienza a decir "¿me escuchas?" no respondo y hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reír o quitármela de encima de un solo golpe ¡y por todos los dioses que me estaba costando! Nuevamente el silencio, nuevamente ese pequeño momento que nos regala una sensación totalmente ajena, ese incomprendido momento de silencio que sigue después de una broma y que sin quererlo es el que anuncia la acción desesperada de alguna de las dos personas involucradas. Un pequeño suspiro me indica su posición, la siento cerca, más cerca que otras veces, puedo oler sutilmente ese tentador ácido en sus labios y espero, espero, espero…nada, noto como se pone de pie y camina hacia la ventana ¡que frustrante! _

_Abro lentamente uno de mis ojos para poder espiarla, quería verla, aunque fuese a escondidas, es que simplemente despertar en este momento no se me hacía nada tentador. Veo como abre la ventana y suspira sonoramente mientras le regala su mirada al cielo estrellado ¿en qué estas pensado? No puedo seguir mirándola, cierro el ojo y me volteo tratando de provocar el menor ruido posible, pero no, es como si simplemente algo se hubiese confabulado para que nada resultara bien, ya que al darme vuelta sin querer arrojo al suelo algo, creo que ese paquete de gomas, y esto, obviamente, llama su atención. Al cabo de unos segundos puedo percibir como camina de forma calmada hacia mi lado y con sumo cuidado se sienta en la cama mientras que suavemente acaricia mi cabello. Unos minutos después me doy cuenta de que se ha quedado dormida a mi lado, ella, la diosa Athena, la gran Saori Kido durmiendo al lado de un vagabundo, abro mis ojos y me quedo quieto tratando de descifrar aquella sensación, al mismo tiempo que nuevamente el olor a esas gomitas ácidas vuelve a envolverme ¡es que realmente se me han antojado! _

_La mañana llegó demasiado pronto para mi gusto, el frio matinal entraba por la ventana y refrescaba la habitación, me sentía bastante bien, quizás estar en un hospital no fuese tan malo después de todo. Abrí los ojos lentamente pero cuando mire a mi lado el terror me invadió, ¿¡Saori se quedó aquí!? Comencé a respirar muy rápido mientras intentaba alejarme lo que más podía a la orilla de la cama. Sinceramente creo que mi cara se desfiguró, es que ya había tenido suficiente la noche anterior como, para más remate, encontrarla durmiendo a mi lado por la mañana. Esto ya me estaba alterando lo suficiente, quizás si la empujo un poco, solo un poco podría, de paso, tener un poco más de espacio en la cama, acostarme nuevamente y dormir hasta que se vaya, sí, esa es una buena idea, no va a dormir todo el día ¿o sí? _

_Me acerco lentamente y lo más suave que puedo le toco el hombro para empujarla, pero… momento… me acerco un poco más y me doy cuenta de que su piel es demasiado hermosa, es que no parece humana ¿y si la toco? No, no, no. Vuelvo a tomar distancia y totalmente seguro de lo que debía hacer vuelvo a poner mi mano en su hombro pero… sus labios son… son tan bonitos, no, son preciosos, nunca había visto labios así, bueno tampoco es que estuviese rodeado de mujeres, es más, mi maestra siempre estaba con la máscara puesta, es que no la recordaba así de linda. Me quedo contemplando su rostro unos momentos, es que realmente es la chica que cualquier hombre querría a su lado, bueno no cualquiera, pero cualquiera… "Basta, basta, basta" ya que se haga a un lado, eso, que me deje espacio, ahora sí. Nuevamente intento empujarla pero esta vez ella se mueve ¡la desperté! ¿Qué hago? ¿Dónde me escondo? ¿Me hago el dormido nuevamente? Pienso mientras miro hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar una salida a tan engorrosa situación, pero no hay salida, cierro los ojos y espero, espero, espero… nada ¡genial! No despertó, respiro aliviado por unos segundos, me quedo quieto y en silencio, es que esta situación es demasiado. _

_Espero unos minutos y vuelvo a intentar moverla pero, nuevamente, algo llama mi atención, un mechón de pelo a caído sobre su mejilla ¿debería sacarlo? ¿Qué se supone que se hace en este tipo de situaciones? ¿Será su pelo tan suave como se ve? ¿Y su piel? Acerco mi mano muy despacio para poder correr aquel mechón pero me da miedo, es que quizás se da cuenta y se moleste, pero es que quiero quitárselo ¿y si soplo el mechón hasta que se salga? Sí, eso haré. Me acerco a su mejilla y comienzo a soplar muy despacio, pero nada, el bendito mechón no se mueve un centímetro ¿y si soplo más fuerte? Nuevamente me acerco y… ¡achu! Hago que Saori se levante asustada. Sin pensarlo dos veces yo me doy vuelta, tomo las cobijas y me tapo hasta la cabeza apretando los ojos "que no se haya dado cuenta, que no se haya dado cuenta, ¡que no se haya dado cuenta!"_

Estaba soñando que me encontraba de nuevo en el colegio, había ido otra vez a rendir unas pruebas para aprobar el curso pues me había ausentado mucho tiempo. Estaba allí sentada con mis hojas de exámenes al frente y entonces entraba un chico intempestivamente al salón, era Seiya sonriendo como siempre con ese aire arrogante y me saludaba con un simple "hola", yo me daba la vuelta para ver si saludaba a alguien más pero yo era la única que estaba allí, "¿tu, estudias aquí?" le pregunté, y él se rio descaradamente, "claro que no" me respondió y diciendo esto se acercó a los ventanales del aula y echó una ojeada hacía abajo "creo que podemos saltar" le escuché murmurar, "tienes que irte" le dije yo, "no puedes estar aquí" entonces él me miró con insolencia y me dijo "yo no me voy de aquí sin ti" me quedé perpleja por unos segundos, la mirada que me dirigía se hizo más amable y transparente y yo sin saber por qué caminé hacia él. Sus ojos me decían algo que yo no podía descifrar. Cuando me di cuenta estábamos parados al borde de la cornisa, "¿por qué tenemos que saltar?" le pregunté, él me contestó "es la única manera" yo seguía mirándolo sin comprender, él puso su mano alrededor de mi cintura y sonriendo me dijo "¿estás lista?" pero yo comenzaba a sentir vértigo "¿Cómo sabes que no nos haremos daño?" le pregunté y él solo me dijo "no lo sé, nos jugaremos el todo por el todo" miré hacia abajo, habían varios pisos de altura y el viento azotaba con fuerza, yo solo pensaba que todo eso era una locura, "¿Quién eres tú? Comencé a decirle, aún insegura de saltar, "soy un santo de Athena" respondió él de lo más natural "¿Quién es Athena?" le pregunté confundida, él soltó una risa y me explicó como si fuera algo muy obvio "Es la diosa que protege esta tierra"

"¿y ella te ordenó que vinieras por mí?" Continué preguntándole, entonces él rio con más ganas y me dijo: "no Saori, yo no vine porque Athena me lo ordenara, sino porque así lo he decidido. Yo estoy aquí… por ti"

Entonces… desperté

Algo me sacó de repente de mi sueño, un ruido creo, y unas gotitas que me humedecieron la nariz. Mientras me pasaba la mano para secármela, alcancé a abrir lentamente mis ojos pero todo lo que vi fue un lío de sábanas blancas y nada más. Aún soñolienta me reacomodé en la cama, sin recordar aún donde me encontraba y abracé el bulto a mi lado que en ese momento creí que eran almohadas con la firme intención de continuar durmiendo. Pero lentamente fui cayendo en cuenta que no estaba en mi cama y que lo que abrazaba no eran almohadas… ¡Estaba abrazando a Seiya! me incorporé ruborizada, me había quedado dormida a su lado. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Seiya? Llamé tímidamente pero él no contestó, me acomodé un mechón de cabello que me caía sobre la mejilla y me incliné sobre él para tratar de verle la cara pero él se cubría con las cobijas de pies a cabeza, dándome la espalda.

Sin embargo algo me decía que él estaba despierto, eso significaba que quizá ya se encontraba fuera de peligro. Quise comprobarlo así que moví su hombro primero con delicadeza y luego más enérgicamente, no sé en qué estaba pensando, debí haberme levantado de la cama en el instante en que desperté antes de que él pudiera verme, eso hubiese sido lo más sensato, pero en vez de eso estaba buscando que se diera vuelta, verlo a la cara. Yo solo quería saber si estaba bien, si se encontraba a salvo.

En ese instante alguien giró el picaporte para entrar a la habitación y mi reacción inmediata fue ocultarme bajo las cobijas, ¡no pude pensar en otra cosa! en cuestión de segundos quien quiera que hubiera entrado, se daría cuenta de la embarazosa situación en la que me encontraba, ya estaba pensando en las explicaciones que daría (ninguna que justificara realmente el que yo estuviera en la cama con él) pero entonces Seiya salió entre las cobijas y saludó a la persona que estaba allí afuera

- _ohayo_!

Podía notar como él acomodaba las cobijas y la almohada de manera que no pareciera que yo estaba escondida allí abajo. Igualmente la otra persona, que resultó ser Miho, parecía bastante distraída al hecho pues escuché que le respondía desde la ventana, "has despertado, ¡me alegro!" Sin ninguna afectación en su voz, "como es posible que te hayan dejado la ventana casi abierta con este clima?" añadió y escuché el golpecito de la ventana al cerrarse, "¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó ella, su voz sonaba más cerca de nosotros. Seiya le respondió algo nervioso, "algo mejor, pero… ¿podrías avisarle a un doctor o a una enfermera que venga?" "ah si claro", accedió ella, y luego pronunció en tono jovial y diligente "¡no tardo!" antes de salir. Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta Seiya me quitó las cobijas de encima, pude leer en sus grandes ojos castaños la expresión  
"¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" pero en vez de eso me dijo "tendrás que buscar otro escondite Saori, porque pronto va a venir alguien"

Aquello sobrepasaba el límite de mi vergüenza, me quedé muda, todo lo que pensé que le diría si despertaba de nuevo, (claro en otras circunstancias) se esfumó, me quedé en blanco, pero luego reaccioné, él tenía razón, tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible, me levante de la cama rápidamente pero no alcancé a llegar a la puerta, escuché voces que se acercaban.

Así que entré al lavabo y cerré la puerta. ¿Había reaccionado mal otra vez?, ¿y si me hubiese quedado allí y solo hubiera fingido que había llegado apenas unos minutos antes? pero entonces vi mi reflejo en el espejo, no lucía precisamente como alguien que hubiese llegado muy fresca de otra parte. Comencé a desenredarme el cabello con los dedos y darme ligeros pellizquitos en las mejillas, afuera podía escuchar como el doctor lo examinaba y comprobaba que ya estaba fuera de peligro. Me sentí tan aliviada al escucharlo, sonreí a mi imagen en el espejo, Seiya estaba bien, se había salvado. Recordé su cara al verme allí bajo las cobijas y estuve a punto de reír pero me tapé la boca con las manos, y entonces no sé por qué caí en cuenta que hacia un rato él no me había dicho "ojou san" como solía hacerlo, me había llamado Saori.

_Todo sucedió en un par de segundos, tan rápido que no lo puedo creer. Fije mi mirada en la puerta del baño ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensado? Me desenrolle de las sábanas y me puse de pie, ella me iba a escuchar, si o si, no me importaba si era la reina de las reinas. Pero sólo alcance a dar dos pasos cuando el médico me dijo_

- _por favor vuelva a la cama aún no está completamente recuperado_

- _Ah… si… es que… quería ir al baño. Le dije con mi mejor sonrisa_

- _A pues entonces permítame ayudarlo. Dijo el médico de manera amable mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta del baño_

- _¡NO! le grite. – No se preocupe, ya no tengo ganas. Le dije mientras veía como el médico tenía la puerta del baño semi abierta dejando al descubierto a Saori con cara de espanto_

- _Y bueno ¿va a entrar? Me preguntó el hombre ¡Y gracias a Atena que me miraba a mí y no a ella! _

- _Eh… pues vera… no… es que me duele un poco el estómago ¿podría revisarme? Le pregunte tratando de poner mi mejor cara de enfermo, si funcionaba con Marín y Aioria como no iba a funcionar con él ¿verdad? _

- _Pues bien, recuéstese para poder examinarlo. Me dijo mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta_

- _SI, le dije. Me recosté en la cama aun con la mirada fija en la puerta del baño. _

- _Bueno ¿le duele aquí? _

- _No_

- _¿y aquí?_

- _Tampoco_

- _¿y…? ¿está seguro de que no necesita ir al baño? Me pregunto nuevamente al darse cuenta de que no despegaba la mirada de ese lugar. _

- _¿ah? Sí seguro, disculpe es que pensé que había visto una araña_

- _Bueno al parecer usted se encuentra en perfecto estado, llamare a una enfermera para que le traigan sus útiles de aseo y un poco de ropa para que pueda darse una ducha, no dude el llamarme si se siente mal. _

- _Está bien. Le dije con mi mejor cara de niño bueno_

_Cuando el médico salió de la habitación fije nuevamente mi mirada en la puerta del baño, que curiosamente estaba un poco entre abierta, ¡más encima me espía! Pensé. Me puse de pie rápidamente y salté hacia la ventana del baño que estaba a un costado de la ventana de la habitación, entre silenciosamente - ¡esto va a ser de película! - me puse a la altura de Saori quién miraba atentamente por la pequeña abertura _

- _¡¿A quién espías si se puede saber?! Le pregunte muy cerca de su oído_

- _¡ahhhh! Gritó Saori asustada - ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿no estabas allá? ¿pero cómo….?_

- _Las ventajas de ser un santo. Le dije sonriendo. Pero de pronto me di cuenta de algo, estábamos cerca, demasiado cerca, es más nuevamente podía sentir el olor a esas endemoniadas gomitas ácidas, y debo decir que esa sensación que me producía era muy confusa…_

_Continuará…_

* * *

¡Hola fandom! Esta es una idea que se nos ha ocurrido a Lunática Misa y a mí pues queríamos escribir algo de SeiSao y no sabíamos muy bien que, hasta que finalmente pensamos en rellenar los huecos entre los episodios claves para esta OTP en la serie clásica. Así que como ven esta acción ocurre luego del secuestro de Saori por parte de Jamián de Cuervo, cuando Seiya se encuentra malherido en el hospital, por eso este capi se titula "episodio 30 y 1/2". Lunática ha escrito desde la perspectiva de Seiya y yo, Asukii he tomado la voz de Saori. La idea es continuar con esta subtrama romántica que nunca se mostró en la serie. Si, sabemos que posiblemente estemos desvariando un poquito, pero de eso se trata, de dejar volar nuestra imaginación sobre lo que pudo haber pasado entre ellos y que hasta el sol de hoy se lo tienen bien guardado. Esperamos que nos comenten que les gustó que no les gustó y si todo va bien, nos leeremos en un próximo capi!

Hasta entonces!

Ah! Y no cierres esta página sin antes marcar FOLLOW o FAVORITE para que te anuncien de un nuevo capi y por nada absolutamente nada en el mundo se te olvide dejar tu review! Gracias!


End file.
